Fullmetal Alchemist Parody Running Man Running Alchemist!
by Frederica-Bernkastel-Umineko
Summary: Gimana ya? kalau karakter Fullmetal Alchemist ngelakuin misi yang kocak kayak Running Man? OOC,TYPO,Abla-abal,Mie campur segala macem bla bla bla dan lain-lain. no hot comment please,don't like don't read, rating k bisa jadi T kapan saja...Revie and Review Please
1. Jjajang Race!

-  
\- _WARNING: **OOC,ABAL-ABAL,MIE CAMPUR,BAHASA RUSAK,DLL,GARING,MAAF KALAU GAK TERLALU LUCU,TYPO_  
*jadi gini keenakkan nonton Running Man akhirnya dapat ide buat nulis ni fic,gue paling benci haters,hot comments jadi kalo nggak pingin baca get out and get lost aja ya~***  
_-RUNNING ALCHEMIST-_

Rated:K+ bisa juga jadi T  
Humor,Parody,banyak misi aneh2,semua sepihak dia homunculus kek apa kek…terus Al udah balike ke badannya.  
 **09:00 *Roy Mustang's Office*  
"**jam 7 malam rapat,eh-?apaan nih?"sepucuk surat muncul di atas meja Roy.  
'MISSION:PERGI KE HALAMAN DEPAN DALAM JANGKA WAKTU 30 DETIK,JIKA TIDAK SESUATU MENNUNGGU.' "Gue nggak tahu ini apaan tapi perasaan gue gak enak,"mau tak mau Roy pun berlari sekuat tenaga.  
_ **Pada saat yang sama_  
** "Hm?"kertas surat yang sama juga diterima Roy,ketika ia ingin membaca surat tersebut,ia melihat atasannya berlari sekuat tenaga,ketika ia selesai membaca surat tersebut ia pun ikut-ikutan lari secepat hanya mereka berdua ternyata para kakak beradik Elric, bahkan para homunculus minus 'Bapak'-e, menerima surat yang sama tapi entah mengapa mereka semua tiba bersamaan di tempat yang sama.  
"hey o- **CHIBI** -san," ejek Envy ke Ed.  
"…!" persimpangan jalan muncul di jidat Ed bersiap meluncurkan laksana pukulan maut ke jurang(dagu) Envy,tinggal ditahan karena lampu merah(tangan besi-nya Al).  
"udahlah,ente tu harus sabar ini tho bulan ramadhoan.." emang Al islam ya?(author aja Kristen..)  
PD(Author):yaaaa…  
Minna: **AUTHOR?!**  
"Yaaaa,,,iyaa,,,mmmm,,gue yang kirim ntuh surat2 tersebut"oalah Author sendiri sweatdrop sambil cengengesan,"jadi Kalian sekrang menjadi parody dari K-Show fave Author RM!"  
Minna:RM TU APAANN?  
Envy: **Retsleting Man?  
** Lust: **Rapper Man?  
** Gluttony: **Reaper Man?  
** Wrath: **Research Man?  
** Pride: **R.I.P Man?  
** Greed(Ling): **Retard Man?  
** Sloth: **Rising Man?  
** Edward: **Rotting Man?  
** Roy: **Roy Mustang?!(Minna plus Author : *death glare*)  
** Riza: **Rocker Man?  
** Al: **Rusak Man?  
** Author:….(death glare)  
Minna:*nyali nciut..*  
"RM= **RUNNING MAN GOBLOOKKKKK!** "sahut Author dengan background berapi-api.  
"jadi *ehem* kalian sekarang jadi **Running Alchemist!** "  
author ngasih lagi surat ke 11 orang tersebut, isinya..  
 **MISSION 01:PERGI KE RESTO XX di Korsel,tepat setelah turun dari Pesawat,MISI berikutnya akan diserahkan di sana.!  
** Ed:emang elo punya tiket apa ke sana?  
Author:*hm hm hm* nih! 11 tiket pesawat ke sono! Langsung ngepak sana! Pesawat berangkat jam 10:15 lho!  
Envy:terus elo gimana?  
Author:ini udah mo kesono! Kalian nanti masuk gerbang A2!gue duluan ye!  
Minna:*wave wave* ketemu di Seoul ya~~~!  
- **3 Hours Later, Incheon International Airport-**

Envy(pake baju casual,kemeja polo,celana selutut):*nguap* lama ya dari Jepang Ke Seoul,transit lagi **  
**terus ke delay..  
Lust*(pake baju casual juga,tangan panjangwarna putih ama celana panjang jeans,pake sepatu kets):  
mau gimana lagi udah gitu.. orang cuaca nya junga ngga men _dukung_ "  
(AUTHOR LELAH MENUNJUKKAN PAKEAN POKOKNYA TU 11 ORG TUH PAKE BAJU CASUAL DEH!)  
 **-RESTO XX- Incheon,Seoul-  
** *ok sekarang semua termasuk Author udah pake black suit *kemeja,dasi celana item/karena gue cewek gue pake celana panjang gak mau yg mini-mini*  
Author:ini misi kalian.  
 **MISSION-02:Masing-masing orang akan memilih type jjajang apa dan akan terdiri dari 2 orang menjadi 1 couple.  
** Ed:aish bakal ada yang pergi bertiga donk..  
Al*megang tanda 5 jenis jjajang,jjajang hammer,jjajang putih,jjajang merah,jjajang sujebi, jjajang iron griddle*:gue pilih..hhmmm jjajang sujebi~!  
Riza:*ngangkat tanda jjajang sujebi* jjajang sujebi!  
Roy:*nyanyi 'Sakitnya tuh disini' dalem hati*  
_ **Couple Riza And Alphonse_  
** Ed:hmmm…jjajang putih!  
Pride:ehhh? Sama donk~!  
_ **Couple Ed and Pride_  
** Greed:jjajang IRON!  
Gluttony:jjajang IRON!  
 **_Couple Greed and Gluttony_  
** Wrath:jjajang HAMMER imnida~  
Lust:jjajang HAMMER imnida!  
_ **Couple Wrath and Lust_  
** Envy:jjajang merah!  
Roy:*hah* jjajang merah.  
Sloth:jjajang merah!  
 **_Couple Of Betrayals(parody) (Original:-Icon Of Betrayals- Lee Kwangsoo,HaHa*Ha Dong Hoon/Haroro*Ji Suk Jin)_**

15 minuets Later

China Town:Resto V  
Team Ed and Pride

"dua jjajang putih!ya nggak nyangka kita berdua ini.."  
"gue juga nggak nyangkan bakal pairing ama elo"sahut Ed,jjajang putih kemudian tiba.  
PDHyuk*OC*:Ini Misi kalian.

ED+PRIDE:?!  
"Cari bahan yang tersembunyi didalam resto ini sebelum orderan kalian selesai,jangka waktu 25 menit"  
Ed:eeyy! Langsung makan napa?!  
Pride:ini PD nggak ngerti nih..  
PDHyuk:semua tim juga sama.  
 **_  
ChinaTown:Resto R  
Team Wrath and Lust**

 **_  
** Wrath:harus main speed quiz dalam jangka waktu 25 menit ,kalua tidak berhasil jjajang yang dipesan akan dimakan oleh sang PD  
Lust:…dua jjajang hammer dibuat pelan ya!"  
Langsung nemu kakek kakek tua  
Wrath:kek,kek kakek tau China kan?  
Kakek tua:*nod nod*  
Lust:ayo kek bantuin ya!  
Wrath:*bikin suara imitative* whooossshhh *nunjuk nunjuk*(Quiz01:Tembok Besar China)  
Kakek:Tembok Besar China  
Lust:benar!  
Quiz02:Ramalan  
Wrath:uuhhh..uuhhh*buat bentuk bola di tangannya*  
Kakek:*blank*  
 **Akankkah misi mereka semua terselesaikan?! TBC Ke Chapter Selanjutnya!  
CHAPTER:02-RUNNING ALCHEMIST PART2!**


	2. Jjajang Race! MISSION02

**RUNNING ALCHEMIST-CHAPTER02!**

 **Author:yaaa chapter 1 keluar baru beberapa menit yang lalu aja, gue langsung publish chapter 2! Hahaha ni author udah gile kali ya~~~!  
here you go! Chapter 2!  
Running Alchemist!Part02!  
**

**Wrath:ini *ngiikk* *ngiikk*!  
Kakek:Ramalan?  
Lust:bener!bener!  
Quiz03:Shanghai  
Wrath:*nari nari nggak jelas* haiiyyaa haiiyyaaa~~  
Kakek:*blank terus mukanya kayak gini 0_0? ***

 **_Couple Al and Riza_  
Misi mereka harus nebak apa yang ada dalam box besi  
PekerjaHong*OC*: ayoo apa didalemnya?  
tiba-tiba box besinya kebuka lebar  
PekerjaHong:oh-  
Riza:oh!Oh!*nggak nyadar dia nyiku Al*  
Al:awk!  
Riza:nyadar dia nyiku Al ah! Ah! Haha! He! Sorry! So..hah…kerang..  
AUTHOR:ding dong deng dang  
Riza:yay aa! Al~! maap! Maap! Hah! Yaahahaha!  
Al:ya,Riza-noona,Al juga tau itu kerang,noona~! Awk sakit noona..  
Riza:yaaa maaf~!  
PekerjaHong:ini dia Riza-sshi~  
Jjajang Sujebi Udah di depan Riza**

 **Author:Alphonse coba lagi.  
_ TEAM GREED AND GLUTTONY _  
MISI:TERIMA ORDERAN YANG Panjaanng sebelum jjajangnya selesai  
**Pelanggan X : 1 old Jjajang, 2 Ramyun,2 es teh, 1 orange juice,1 jjajang pedas, 1 szechuan, 1 babi asam manis,dan tak bisa mie dingin ya?

Greed: 1 old jjajang, 2 ramyun, 2 jjajang pedas..  
Author:deng  
Gluttony: 1 old jjajang, 1 es teh.  
Author:deng  
Greed*balik lagi*: 1 old jjajang,2 ramyun,2 es the, truusss, bukan mie goreng, oh! 1 orange juice,1 jjajang pedas, 1 szechuan, terus 1 babi asam manis!  
Author:ding dong deng dang  
Gluttony:1 ramyun  
Author:deng

,Jjajang Iron Gridle sudah siap di santap oleh GREED  
Greed: uhmm~~!lo tau kan rasanya pas elo marah gitu?  
Gluttony: marah kenapa?  
Greed:ia,pas elo makan terus rasanya kayaknya makanan elo bakal dicuri gitu~  
 **_Team Of Betrayals_**  
 **Harus Main Kai Bai Po(Gunting Kertas Batu) ama pelanggan harus menang 3 round  
***Sejauh Ini, Roy ama Envy udah lolos dari misi mereka*  
Sloth:mbak,main kai bai po yuk..  
Mbak:*nod*  
Sloth:kai-bai-po!  
Mbaknya menang,coba lagi, Sloth:kai-bai-po!  
Mbaknya lagi yang menang!  
Mbaknya lagi menang!

 **_Team Ed and Pride_  
** Ternyata Ed ama Pride udah nyelesain misi mereka **  
Ed:** tim lain gimana juga misinya ya?  
Pride:mungkin sesuatu yang ….  
Ed,Pride: lebih aneh yang dari kita duga..?  
 **_  
_Team Wrath and Lust_  
Wrath udah selesai sisa Lust  
Lust:**I hammer jjajang ya~!(Speed Quiz:Kategori Chinese Food)  
Wrath*nanyain mbak yang datang makan*: mbak tolong ya~! Speed quiz kategori Chinese food*pake gaya ngupas sesuatu*  
Mbak:Dim Sum?  
Wrath:iya iya!  
Lust:quck quack! *gaya bebek*  
Mbak: Ayam asam manis?  
Lust:*geleng kepala*  
Mbak: Beijing Duck?  
Wrath:bener! Terus!  
Lust:*nunjuk nunjuk mangkok kecil yang isinya mie kuah ala korea pedes* itu! Itu!  
Mbak:*nengok kearah mangkok* Mie Kuah Pedas!  
Wrath:iya iya iya! Loe bakal menang kok!  
Lust:*gaya ayam *  
Mbak:Ayam Manis dan Pedas~!  
Wratg:terus!  
Lust:*gaya makan orang rakus*  
Mbak:*bingung* Triple Crown?  
Lust:*nunjuk mangkok besar*  
Mbak:*bingung*Kuah Asam Manis?  
Wrath:ampir selesai!  
Lust:*gaya ngupas udang*  
Mbak:Udang Pedas dan Manis!  
Lust:do,re,mi,fa,sol,..  
mbak: la? Lajogi?  
Lust:*gaya makan sayur*  
Mbak:Sayuran Pedas?  
Lust:*buat angka 8*  
Mbak:Eight Treasure Dish~~!

 **Lust Akhirnya Sukses Misinya**  
Lust:ya akhirnya selesai..

Wrath:*ngisap mie yang panjang*  
Lust:*kaget*elo lamper ya?  
Wrath:habaheba(artinya= coba/kamu coba)  
Lust:*nyoba ngisap tapi gak bisa soalnya mienya panas*  
Wrath:hmm entah kenapa, gue ngerasa aneh.

Lust:Aneh kenapa?  
Wrath:gue ngerasa kayak gue tuh bintang tamu terus elo guestnya.  
Lust:ahahahahahaahahahahaha~! Ngarang elo~!  
_ **Team Greed And Gluttony_**

 **,Mereka Berdua udah lolos dari misi mereka.  
Gluttony**:kalo ini Jepang,pasti penduduknya ngasilin 15000yen perhari  
Greed:hahaha!  
Gluttony(nyanyi): _inilah jjajang yang nipuku~inilah jjajang yang melaluiku~kali ini gak bakal ketipu~  
_ Greed(ikutan nyanyi): _kalo elo makan jjajang ini~elo bakaljadi iron griddle~_  
 **_Team Of Betrayals_**

 **Sloth:** ini namanya jjajang toh?  
Envy:um~ beda ya~nggak kayak ramen~!  
Roy:tiba-tiba gue pingin tinggal di korea~  
Envy + Roy: *nyanyi lagunya SuJu Sorry Sorry*:Sorry sorry sorry sorry nega nega nega~  
_Team Al and Riza_

PDHyuk:misi hari ini adalah **_Blacklist Race_**. Ini adalah race individual. Kalian harus berusaha untuk mengumpulkan bahan2 pembuat jjajang. Selamat Berjuang.  
Riza:*ngambil semangkuk mie terus diisi ke koper silver* kan jjajang nggak bisa dibuat kalo nggak ada mie.  
Alphonse:*ngambil black bean sauce* jjajang bukan jjajang kalo nggak ada sausnya kan.  
_ **POSISI BAHAN BAHAN UTAMA JJAJANG SAAT INI_  
** Lust:Black bean sauce  
Wrath:Black Bean sauce  
Pride:Mie  
Gluttony:Kacang Manis  
Envy:black bean sauce  
Sloth:Pickled Radish  
Greed:Chopsticks  
Ed:Mie  
Al:black bean sauce  
Riza:Black bean sauce  
Roy:Pickled Radish.  
_ n _ **Retsoran XX Lantai 2_ n  
** 0000000000000000000000000000000 **MISSION 03:DID YOU HAVE A MEAL** 0000000000000000000000  
,Mesti main pakai rompi dan bola gym saling tolak menolak  
yang keluar dari arena pertandingan akan dianggap kalah  
 **_**

 **Ed** :jadi bisa dianggap ini game buat orang gendut?  
(Semua langsung natap Gluttony)  
Gluttony:?  
_ _ -FIRST MATCH - _ **  
EN VY VS SLOTH  
Gak boleh pakei alkimia maupun philosopher stone  
**Envy:yay a yay a! ya **AHJUSSI!**  
Sloth:porago?!  
Sloth langsung tancep gas terus ngantem envy,envy kelempar jauh tapi masih dalem arena.  
envy balik hantam tapi karena badannya si sloth besar kayak bulldozer sama aja kagak.

Envy kelempar lagi kali ini keluar arena.  
*priiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt*Roy Niup peluit menandakan bahwa pertandingan udah game over.

Roy:Envy diskualifikasi!  
Envy nengok bahwa sambal nunjukkin tanda 'f*ck"

_SECOND MATCH _

Gluttony vs Sloth  
Gluttony:…  
Sloth sekali lagi nance gas ke Gluttony sayangnya karena dia tuh besar doank perutnya Gluttony langsung balik serang ke Sloth saking kuatnya Sloth kelempar jauh keluar arena.  
*priiittttt* Sloth OUT!

_ TO BE CONTINUE_TO BE CONTINUE_TO BE CONTINNUE_  
Author: kali ini karena inspirasi author ngalir terus author ngetiknya lumayan panjang! TBC KE CHAPTER 3! BTW, chapter berikut banyak deh eventnya …pokoknya misi terakhirnya yaitu…

Teeet teeet teeeeetttt~~! NAME TAG RIPPINGG! ROBEK NAME TAG!  
_SEE U IN NEXT CHAPTER!_SEE U IN NEXT CHAPTER!_


	3. Jjajang Race! Final Mission PART01

_ _ **RUNNING ALCHEMIST!CHAPTER03_ _  
_ _ _ _ _THIRD MATCH_ _  
HAWKEYE VS GREED  
**'Njiiirrrr hawkeye vs greed'batin Ed dan Al.'wekh masa gitu? Bebebku yang caem caem imyuut gitu disuruh gituan ama si setan putar homunculus muka genit gitu? Bertahan ya honeeeyy~~~!' batin Roy sealay alay mas jablay. 'entah kenapa gue rasa si hawkeye nih..gimana gituuu..'batin Pride.  
'Greed lawan Hawkeye…hmmm..siapa sih Greed? Ah malas ahhh gue ngingatnya..si Hawkeye bukannya mata burung..? berarti..apakah itu mungkin?! Seekor burung menyamar jadi cewek?! Banjiiiirrrrr~!(anjir keles..)' yang satu ini pikirannya Sloth.  
'pingin makan..oh iya sekarang lagi ngapainnya?'ini pula si Gluttony.  
'hmmm…hmmm…hmmm! Namu namu namu namu~~!' ini mah si Wrath udah kejedot kali ya?  
'kayaknya menarik..tapi malas..'ini Lust..  
Roy: **HANA DUL SET *piiittttttttttt***

baru 3 menit langsung Hawkeye jadi pemenangnya! Para pembaca pasti bertanya-tanya 'kok bisaaa?!' gini flashbacknya…  
_ _ **flashback_  
Yang pertama nyerang itu Greed.  
Hawkeye belum sempat menghindar dia langsung meng-counter attack hawkeye  
greed pun langsung sok gahoel(gaul) trus langsung gaya gaya alay gitu..  
karena hawkeye merasa dia tuh cewek terus dianggap remeh,dia langsung nyerang! Bedannya nggak make bola gym yang harusnya dipake buat nyerang itu malah dia menarik ikal rambut Greed dan langsung pingin dihantam ke lantai. Greed mau bediri langsung digulingin kayak bola terus ,semua yang nonton pertandingan ntuh langsung ketawa ampe mampus.  
**__Gitu deh..jadi lebih baik hati-hati sama si Letnan perempuan yang satu ini.

 **FOURTH MATCH**

 **ALPHONSE VS ROY  
"SIAP SIAP YA KOLONEL!" **teriak Al dari sudut arena kiri.  
"YOIIIIIIII!" Roy balas sahut.  
awalnya semua kayak biasa biasa aja,tapi pas pertandingan udah sengit,Al acting kayak udah kalah.  
pas dia tuh kelempar keluar dari ring,dia posisi ketidur gitu terus dia nutup-nutupin celananya.  
Otomatis yang jadi wasit yang bukan dan tak lain adalah Envy dan Hawkeye,dikiraiin acting langsung Hawkeye ama Envy seret lagi ke dalam ring.  
Sekali lagi Alphonse kelempar tapi masih aja dikirain acting, diseret lagi kedalam ring.  
kali ini Alphonse bener-bener kalah. Pas udah mau keluar ring dia teriak.  
 **"SOMPRETT! SIAPA JUGA YANG BILANG GUE ITU LAGI ACTING?! CELANA GUE AMPE RABEK NIH!"** teriak Alphonse. Ternyata yang dia nutupin dari tadi tuh celananya dia.  
 **"Elo nggak acting toh?hahahahaha"** Tanya Envy.  
" **ENGGAK! SIAPA JUGA YANG BILANG GUE TUH AKTING?!"** teriak Alphonse.  
Alphonse keluar ring meledak-ledak. Mukanya udah merah,bukan karena malu,tapi karena darahnya udah mendidih Karena kejadian tadi.

 **FIFTH MATCH(SEMIFINAL)  
SLOTH VS HAWKEYE  
_**  
Envy:READY,HANA,TWO,SAN! *piiiiiiiiiiiitttttttt*  
Detik detik berjalan dengan _intense_ yang awalnya menyerang adalah Hawkeye.  
Sloth kembali meng- _counter attack_ Hawkeye,dia pun membalas counter attack tersebut.  
karena keduannya terlihat sangat serius bahkan para penonton semua tertuju kedua orang tersebut.  
Tiba-tiba saja Sloth berlari kearah Hawkeye dengan kecepatan penuh, dan akhirnya dengan mudah dia menghindar dan Sloth terlempar keluar arena ring.  
 **WINNER:RIZA HAWKEYE**

 **FINAL MATCH  
HAWKEYE VS ROY**

"Inikah yang namanya **PERANG DEMI CINTAAA~~~!**?"sahut Envy yang udah setengah sedeng  
"eh cu, ini namanya perang demi duit,kakek aja udah tua masih bisa b **edain,masa ente masih muda udah rabun?** _ **APA KATA DUNIIIAAAA MAAASSS BRRRROOOO?!**_ "  
sahut Wrath yang mungkin udah ikut-ikutan sedeng,, entah kenapa gue lama-lama pingin ikut-ikutan sedeng sama mereka mereka nih…

 **ENVY:STAAATOOO!**  
Roy nggak berani nyerang akhirnya Hawkeye yang duluan nyerang,pas Roy mau defend malah kena organ ' _vital_ 'nya begitu sakitnya sampe sampe dia nyerah..memang wanita tak bisa diremehkan.

 **PEMENANG MISI "DID YOU HAVE A MEAL?"  
ADALAH LETNAN RIZA HAWKEYE!**

 **20:00 Hotel X ,Near Incheon International Airport,Seoul.**

 **Author** :kalian daebakk!(daebak=hebat/sugoi)  
Minna; **dafuck?!  
Author**: daebak gue bilang daebak o'on bukan ,da fuck!ya sudahlah,daripada didebatin mending laksanain Misi terakhir nih!

MISSION 04(FINAL MISSION):NAME TAG ELIMINATION,Siapapun yang bertahan sampai terakhir dalam final mission ini,dialah yang akan melengkapi semua bahan dasar jjajangmyeun, dan pemenang misi kali WAKTU: **30 MENIT.**

20;00 **HOTEL XX NEAR INCHEON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT,SEOUL.  
2** **nd** **FLOOR.  
_**  
Aura didalam hotel tersebut sudah trasa tertekan. Semua member Running Alchemist,sedang berusaha untuk tetap diam sambil mencari mangsanya sendiri.

Ditengah-tengah keheningan, tiba-tiba terlihat Envy dan Roy berbisik tentang sesuatu.  
Envy:*berbisik*hey,gimana kalau kita kerjasama,elo robek nametagnya sloth ama wrath gue robek nametagnya lust ama hawkeye.  
Roy:*berbisik* kalau gue ngerobek nametagnya sloth itu sih bisa,tapi kalau wrath(Bradley) dia kayak mahkluk ajaib gitu kayak dia punya indera keenam gitu.  
Envy:*berbisik*hmm…yaudah wrath nanti aja elo focus ke sloth terus gue ke lust ama gluttony,kalau udah nanti kita ketemu lagi di lantai 5 terus diskusiin tentang ngerobek nametagnya wrath.  
Roy:*berbisik*:ok.

Pada saat yang sama…  
Ed:Al, gimana kalau kita eliminasi Envy ama Roy dulu soalnya mereka berdua paling gesit,apalagi si Envy ntuh..  
Al:ok nii-san terus yang lain?  
Ed:nanti kita kembali ke lantai 2 terus kita usulkan itu elo harus pura-pura nyerang gue kalau ada yang lain tapi jangan dirobek acting lah nanti gue juga bakal gitu.  
Ed dan Al pun berpencar berpura-pura seakan-akan mereka tidak membuat kerja sama.  
Ed menemukan Riza,ia berpura-pura kebingungan dan berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa.  
Ed:Riza-noona,elo ngapain?  
Ruza:oh,Ed-kun,nggak cuman mondar-mandir,jangan-jangan..  
Ed:kenapa? Nggak kok gue gak bakalan robek nametag Riza-noona! Suer!  
Memang si Elric yang pandai ber- _acting_!  
ketika Riza menghadap belakang,tangannya sudah didekat nametag Riza,perlahan lebih mendekat lalu…  
****************8 **SRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT** **********************  
Riza: **!  
** Ed:….  
Ed pelan pelan mundur kemudian Riza lebih mendekat dan mendekat Ed udah mulai -tiba saja berbunyi penyampaian,  
* **Ding Dong Daeng Dong~! Hawkeye Riza** _ **OUT!**_ **Hawkeye Riza** _ **OUT!**_ ***  
** Semua yang medengar penyampaian tersebut mulai merasa gugup.  
Envy:siapa yang-?  
Roy:dia sudah OUT?  
Wrath:secepat itu?  
Pride:!  
Lust:ya ya ya ! si noona itu udah out?!  
Greed:?! Siapa yang OUT-in dia?!  
Al:jadi begitu nii-san,ini memang udah misi rahasia kita bukan?

Apa yang dimaksud dengan misi rahasia yang dibicarakan Al tersebut?  
Apa yang direncanakan oleh kedua bersaudara Elric ini?!

 _ **Flashback~  
30 Minuets Before the 'Final Mission:Name Tag Elimination'…  
Ed:ya ya ini kenapa?  
Al:ah~! Nii-san! Kenapa Cuma kita berdua? Yang lainnya mana?  
PDHyuk:ini misi yang harus kalian berdua lakukan saat di Final Mission.  
ISINYA:Eliminasi semua orang saat final mission tanpa diketahui siapapun kecuali kalian berdua,ketika kalian berdua melakukan misi ini,kalian akan diberikan walkietolkie untuk berkomunikasi secara diam diam dan ketika kalian gagal dalam misi ini,petunjuk tentang kalian akan diberikan tepat saat kalian diketahui oleh orang yang tahu identitas kalian dan akan disampaikan secara langsung lewat pengeras suara.  
Author:ya begitu deh,may the best of luck be with you. Usahakan jangan sampai gagal!  
**_ ___ **To Be Continued In Chapter 4!**


	4. Jjajang Race! Final Mission PART02

**RUNNIALCHEMIST PART02  
A/N:**Author lupa bilang,kan ini ' **Name Tag Elimination'** ,tapi ada ' **GateKeeper'** nya,  
Gatekeeper itu bertugas buat men **-cover** \- maksinya Ed sama game name tag elimination ini nggak ada di Ep249,terus ini versi Author~

Ed:terus maksudnya secara diam-diam itu gimana?  
Author:Gini, elo harus acting kayak elo itu bukan orang yang nge- **OUT** -in member tsb,contoh Ed udah p **OUT** -in si Lust,elo berdua harus pura2 nggak tahu,plus bakalan ada ' **gate keeper** ' alias oenjaga gerbang yang bakalan ngebantu kalian,ciri-ciri mereka itu make baju item atau jubah  
terus pake topeng warna putih. Terus pas kalian nge- **OUT** -in seseorang,dispeaker nggak bakalan dikasih tahu siapa yang nge **-OUT** -in orang tersebut~! Terus member yang lain gak bakalan tau bahwa yang nge- **OUT-** in dia tuh kalian berdua,karena mereka cuman tahu yang biasanya nge- **OUT** -in mereka itu cuman mereka sendiri atau para gatekeepers.  
Terus kalo misalnya kalian nge- **Out-** in Lust langsung lari terus para gate keepers bakalan muncul jadi si Lust bakal ngirain mereka yang nge- **OUT** -in dia,terus mereka bakal membagi 2 team mereka kan totalnya 20 orang, 3 orang bawa si Lust ke penjara yang sisa ngejar member lain,kalau member lain lolos dari mereka, para gatekeepers bakalan sembunyi lagi.  
Ed:ooooo~~ gitu,ok dah~!  
Al:jadi Cuma aku ama nii-san yang dapat walkie tolkie buat komunikasi ya~?  
Ed:Okay! Al~ **FIGHTING~!**  
Al: **FIGHTING!**

 _ **_ Back To Present Time,20:00 Hotel XX Near Incheon International Airport,Seoul_  
**_ Al:*bicara lewat walkie tolkie* Nii-san,nii-san yang nge- **OUT** -in Riza-noona?  
Ed:*bicara lewat walkie tolkie* Iya,Al nanti gue hubungin balik,Roy ama Envy kearah gue nih!  
Al:*bicara lewat walkie tolkie*:Oke,ketemu di lantai 9 ya!  
Ed:*bicara lewat walkie tolki*:yo'i!  
Envy: **ya,ya,ya,** _ **AHJUSSI!**_  
Ed: _ **TERSERAH ELO AJA DEH!**_ **Impala ama Jangkrik!  
** Impala itu maksudnya Roy,Jangkrik si Envy.  
Roy:*ngambek* **siapa yang elo bilang impala,** _ **SEMUUTTTT!**_  
Envy:*ngambek juga* **Biarin aja gue jangkriknya! Elo** _ **TAEKNYA!**_  
Ed: **TERSERAH LOE AJA JANGKRIK!**  
Tiba-tiba Envy nyadar Al nggak sama Ed,pelan-pelan di deketin Roy.  
Pas Envy mau bisik,Roy bisik duluan.  
Roy:*bisik ke Envy*:tumben adeknya nggak sama dia ,biasanya si Al nempel terus ke kakaknya..  
Envy:*bisik ke Roy*:mendingan kita _**retreat**_ terus ngumpul ama yang lain buat nyusun rencana..  
*bicara normal* yaaa AHJUSSI! KITA KE SONO AWAS LOE IKUTAN!  
Ed: _ **NGAPAIN JUGA IKUTAN AMA IMPALA DAN KAWANNYA SI SEMUT! JANGAN KEGEERAN YEE!**_  
Begitu Envy ama Roy pergi,Ed langsung masuk lift,tanpa basa-basi langsung ia tekan Lantai 9,beberapa menit pun berlalu lift kemudian berhenti tepat di Lantai 9.  
Pas Ed baru keluar lift,ia langsung geliat Alphonse udah _**standby**_ di sampi pintu lift. Langsunglah, si kakak-beradik ini lari ke tempat yang sunyi buat nyusun rencana.  
 _ **Di saat yang sama,dilantai 2..  
**_ 8 orang tersisa ini sedang menyusun rencana.  
Lust:si Riza udah **OUT**?yang terakhir gue liat dia dibawa kepenjara ama para _**gatekeeper…**_  
Gluttony:Lus,lust,takyuuuttt~~~~  
Wrath:itu jelas 'kan? Berarti para _**gatekeeper**_ yang nge- **OUT** -in dia!  
Pride:tapi 'kan kalau dia di **OUT** -in dia,setidaknya ;kan dia bakalan teriak soalnya para _**gatekeeper**_ kan selalu muncul tiba-tiba..  
Roy:lebih baik kita hati-hati sama para _**gatekeeper**_ …soalnya mereka muncul gitu aja..  
Envy:gini deh,gini deh, kita bertin aja gimana? Tiap tim anggotanya 2 orang.  
Sloth:yaaaahhh…gue maunya pergi sendiri..  
Greed:Kalo elo Sloth, sendiri juga nggak pa-pa soalnya dia besar terus refleksnya cepet,tapi dia larinya pelan kayak G*ry di Sp**geBob itu…  
Pride:Jadi siapa yang mau _**pairingan**_ ama gue?  
Lust:*ngangkat tangan* GUe aja..  
 _ **Pembagian Tim Survivors**_  
Roy & Wrath,Lust,Pride & Gluttony,Envy & Greed, Sloth(sendiri)  
Mereka pun berencana untuk berpencar buat nge- **OUT** -in para _**gatekeeper**_ baru ngeliminasi member lain.  
 _ **(A/N:para**_ _**gatekeepers juga punya name tag buat dirabek lho)**_  
" **AAAAAAAAAA!"** Sontak semua yang mendengar suara teriakan itu terkejut,ju,jut,jut,jut,jut….  
Tapi suara siapakah itu? Tiba-tiba saja terdengar pengumuman dari speaker hotel…  
 **Ding Dong Deng Dang~! Rasuto(Lust)** _ **OUT!**_ **Rasuto(Lust)** _ **OUT!**_  
"Ah~~! Capek gue lari nih~~! Yang megang name tag Lust adalah….?!

_ **? ? ! !_  
** ~ _ **flachback**_ ~  
 _ **'Lust elo ke lantai 1 gue ke lant)ai 3. Tapi mendingan elo lewat tangga ajah de jangan naik lift soalnya,kemungkinan besar ntuh 'gatekeeper' lagi berpencar di selih-selih lift.'  
Gitu kata Pride,namun,pada saat atau pas Lust masuk pintu tangga EMERGENCY,ternyata Alphonse udah standby didekat pintu begitu si Lust masuk tanpa ragu,Al langsung saja ngerobek name tag-nya si Lust,pas Lust ngadep belakang para gatekeeper langsung menerjang masuk sedangkan si Alphonse, di amah udah ngacir duluan,jadi nggak ketahuan(*kalau kayak R-M pake efek yg bunyi 'ke ke ke ke ke' gitu),nah karena penampilan para gatekeeper ntuh kayak slendermen gitu cuman pake jubah item terus topeng warna putih, apalagi jumlah mereka kan banyak otomatis dia teriak.  
_End Of Flashback_  
**_Pride:tch…kayaknya para _**'gate keeper**_ '..soalnya dia teriak kayak gitu…gile kuat bener..  
Tiba-tiba aja setelah pengumuman soal Si Lust yang udah di **OUT** -in ama si Alphonse,tiba-tiba muncul juga pengumuman baru…  
 _ **'King Bradley(Wrath) OUT! King Bradley(Wrath) OUT!**_ _'  
_ Greed:si Ahjussi juga udh **OUT**?! Cepet benerr!  
Pride:?! Si Bradley juga udah **OUT?!**  
Gluttony:uwaaahhhh~! Lusttt!  
Sloth:ahhhh! **Aigooo~~~!**  
Envy: **AHJUSSII UDAH** _ **OUT ?!**_ _  
_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Final Mission: _ **Nametag Elimination**_ ini?! Kenapa gitu cepatnya 2 orang yang dikenal cukup gesit ama lihai itu di- _ **OUT**_ -in secepat itu?!  
_TO BE CONTINUED TO - - _**CHAPTER:05_**_


End file.
